SAHABAT KAI
by BlackDeer07
Summary: Cerita tentang pengalaman seorang mahluk hitam bernama Kim Jongin alias Kai semasa kecil bersama para sahabatnya yang ajaib. Kai , Sehun , Chanyeol , Yoongi , Hoseok . Humor Gagal ! . DLDR!


**Blackby present**

" **Sahabat Kai"**

 **Cerita tentang pengalaman seorang mahluk hitam bernama Kim Jongin alias Kai semasa kecil bersama para sahabatnya yang ajaib.**

 **Cast :**

 **\- Kai EXO**

 **\- Sehun EXO**

 **\- Chanyeol EXO**

 **\- Suga BTS**

 **\- Jhope BTS**

 **\- And others**

 **Genre : Humor/?**

 **Leght : Chaptered**

 **DLDR !**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Kai POV-**_

Hali ini hali awal peljuangan aku , hali ini aku akan masuk sekolah dasal ! eh ! kalian pasti belum mengenalku kan ? Oke... namaku Kim Jongin yah... panggil aku Kai , aku anak dali Kim Woobin dan shim Minah . Jika kalian mau tau bagaimana wujudku maka wujudku adalah seolang namja yang tampan dan belkhalisma kelebihan ku ? kelebihan ku adalah bibilku yang Sexy dan mataku yang tajam.

Oh lupakan ! kita kembali ke celita...

Hali ini aku akan berlsekolah di _Song-Do Plimaly Scho_ ol . Yeahh... aku memang tinggal di Busan sekalang , dulu kelualgaku tinggal di daerah Incheon.

 **-Author POV-**

" _Appa_ ! Cepat ! nanti Kai tellambat kesekolah!" , teriak Kai dari luar rumah.

Lalu seorang _namja_ jangkung datang bersama seorang _yeoja_ cantik.

"aigoo , anak _Eomma_ sangat bersemangat sekali" , Gemas Sang _eomma_ mencubit pipi Kai.

"aisshhh ! _appo_!" , Protes Kai.

"hahaha , Kka! Kita berangkat" ucap Woobin.

Woobin masuk kedalam mobil disusul Kai.

"hati-hati ! Kai jangan lupa makan bekalmu !" , Seru Sang _eomma_ lalu melambaikan tangan.

" _Ne_ _eomma_ !" , seru Kai membalas dari dlam mobil.

.

.

Kai turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan Sang Appa . _Woobin_ jongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kai dan memegang pundak Kai.

"Kai , sekarang Kai masuk kedalam dan cari ruang _sonsaengnim_ . Appa sedang terburu-buru , _Mian_ _Appa_ tak bisa mendampingi Kai dihari pertama Kai sekolah" , sedih Woobin.

"gwaenchana Appa , Kai masuk dulu ne !"

"hahaha , _ne_ " , balas Woobin mengusak rambut hitam Kai.

Kai berlalu menjauh , Woobin kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan meninggalkan area sekolah.

.

.

" _anyyeonghaseyo_ ! Kim Jongin _imnida_ ! kalian bisa memanggilku Kai !" , Sapa Kai tersenyum lebar.

"kai-ah , Kai bisa duduk bersama Sehun . Oh Sehun !"

Seorang bocah berwajah dingin mengangkat tangannya , Kai menghampirinya dan duduk disebelah Sehun.

" _Anyyeong_ ! Kai _imnida_ " , ramah Kai .

"hnnn" , balas Sehun.

' _Isshhh , manusia tembok ! menyebalkan !'_

 **.**

 **.**

Kai mendudukan pantatnya disebelah Sehun.

"kenapa kau duduk dithini ?" , tanya Sehun tampa menatap Kai.

"kau kan teman peltamaku disekolah ini jadi aku halus dekat denganmu" , jawab Kai .

"thejak kapan aku jadi temanmu ? hitam" , ucap sehun menatap datar Kai .

"Sejak aku duduk disebelahmu dan hey! Kau ini kenapa ih ? akukan hanya ingin mejadi temanmu ! , kulihat dali tadi kau duduk sendili . apa kau tak punya teman ?" , kesal Kai .

Sehun berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang datar dan ingin.

"hmm telthelah kau thaja" , ucap Sehun kembali mengunyah makanannya.

"belalti mulai sekalang kau dan aku belteman !" , riang Kai.

"hnnn yyeyy! , thelamat datang dikehidupanku Kai" , balas Sehun datar.

"ishhh kau ini !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Sehun POV-**

Thudah 5 hali Kai duduk dithebelahku , aku thudah mulai thelbiatha dengan kedatangan mahluk hitam itu. Bahkan lebih palahnya lagi telnyata lumah Kai beljalak 3 lumah dali lumahku.

Thekalang aku thedang menemani thi **hitam** mengithi folmulil kelath tambahan , huh! Padahal aku ingin cepat pulang kelumah agal aku bitha belmain belsama Vivi !

"hun ! kau ikut kelas apa ?" , tanya thi hitam.

"kelath membaca"

"ohhh , pasti kau ingin menghilangkan cadelmu ya ? hahahahaha" , ejeknya teltawa.

"belcelmin ! kau juga cadel" , kethalku.

"tapi cadelku tak separahmu , hahahaha"

Athtaga... bolehkah aku mencebulkan Kai kekolam pemutih pakaian belithi ikan pilanha yang lapal ?

 **-Author POV-**

Setelah Kai mengisi formulirnya , Kai menyeret Sehun ke kedai _ice cream_ didepan sekolah mereka.

 **TRING!**

Suara lonceng yang berada diatas pintu kedai berbunyi ketika Kai dan Sehun masuk.

"selamat datang adik manis , mau pesan apa ?"

"Kai mau lasa coklat !"

"aku juga"

Bibi itu mengangguk dan mulai membuat ice cream untuk mereka.

"BIBI ! AKU PESAN PANILLA KUP BESAL !" , teriak seseorang.

Kai dan Sehun menoleh...

Seorang bocah _namja_ gembul bertelinga peri an bermata bulat berlari mendekati mereka dengan ransel kuning cerah dan topi coklat Rillakuma.

"bibi cantik ! yeoli pesan es klim panilla kup besal !" , ucapnya sambil merentangkan lengan gemuknya.

"hahahaha , _ne_ bibi buatkan untuk yeoli" , gemasnya.

"anyyeong ! aku Chanyeol ! dali kelas 2" , sapa bocah itu pada Sehun dan Kai.

"ohhh _Sunbae_ eoh ? aku Kai"

"Thehun"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"ini pesanan kalian"

Kai , Sehun , dan Chanyeol mengambil _cup ice cream_ mereka masing-masing.

"yeolie boleh ikut makan belsama kalian ?" ,tanya Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

" _ne_ !" , Senang Kai mendapat teman baru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Sehun POV-**

Akhilnya aku bitha pulang kelumah dengan badan utuh /?

Thepelti biatha lumah ku thepi , menyebalkan ! _eomma_ dan _appa_ thelalu thibuk dengan keljaan meleka , Thehun jadi thendili dilumah.

Tapi thehun tak pelnah kethepian kalena ada Vivi ! Vivi itu anjing pelihalaan Thehun thelain itu Thehun juga thuka melihat kolekthi majalah appa dan thehun thuka tante Milanda Kell hehehehe...

 **Guk! Guk!**

"WAH ! LUCUNYA !"

EH ? THEHUN KENAL THUALA ITU...

"ANNYEONG THEHUN !"

ATHTAGA ! TENTALA NELAGA API MENYELANG !

 **-Author POV-**

Sehun hanya membalas mereka dengan tatapan datarnya .

"Kalian thedang apa dithini ?" , Tanya Sehun tajam .

"Tentu saja kami ingin mengajak mu belmain Se-Hun." , Jawab Kai .

"Dan kau! Yoda _Hyung_ ! Bagaimana bitha kau ikut ?" , Sehun menatap Chanyeol tajam .

"Aku ? Aku memang tau lumah mu." , balas Chanyeol polos .

"Huuuhhh , memang kalian ingin mengajak ku belmain apa ?", Tanya Sehun jengah .

"Aku bawa mobil-mobilan ! Dan bisa kita naiki beltiga" , Chanyeol sumringah .

"Jadi.. kita akan belmain di lumah Yoda _hyung_ , begitu ?" Sehun memasang muka datar yang ke lewat datar dan sangat datar -_-

"Untuk apa kita kelumah Chanyeol _hyung_ , kalena..Mobilnya ada dilumah ku", balas Kai tersenyum .

" _Lets go_! Kita jalan-jalan !" ,Teriak Chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah Sehun .

 **.**

 **.**

Kai , Sehun dan Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di pekarangan rumah Kai dengan selamat (?)

"TADAAAAA!" , Teriak Chanyeol sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya .

"ATHTAGA!" , Kaget Sehun .

Sebuah mobil mini tampa atap yang berkapasitas 4 orang berwarna merah jambu dan berstiker Princess terparkir indah di pekarangan rumah Kai .

"sebenalnya ini bukan punya ku ! Ini punya _Noona_ ku hadiah dali _Eomma_ tapi _Noona_ tak mau menaikinya jadi dia membelikan mobil ini padaku" , Jelas Chanyeol .

"J-jadi nanti kita jalan-jalan p-pakai mobil ini ?" , Sehun menatap Mobil Chanyeol horror .

"M...MM" , Chanyeol mengangguk .

"Sudahlah Hun , sebagai pengalaman kita beltiga" , Kai tersenyum lebar .

'Athtaga , tolong Thehun ya Tuhan' , Sehun menatap miris mobil Chanyeol .

"Ini pakai ini bial kalau kecelakaan kita tidak akan telluka" , Chanyeol memberikan Kai dan Sehun sebuah Helm Pink berkuping putih seperti kuping Kelinci .

Kai dan Sehun terpaksa memakai _Helm_ yang di berikan Chanyeol dan masuk kedalam Mobil .

 **Bbrrmmm!...Bbrrmmmm...**

"Wahhh sualanya sepelti mobil balap _Hyung_ !", Puji Kai .

" _Ne_ , kelen kan ! _Lets go_ !" , Chanyeol berteriak dengan semangat .

 **Bbrmmm...Ck!..Nnngggggg~~~**

Mobil Chanyeol mulai berjalan...

Berjalan pelan...

Sangat pelan...

Benar - benar pelan...

dengan suara ...

"Poging Nyamuk ?" ,Ucap Kai pelan .

Hening...

Kai dan Sehun saling menatap...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" , Kai dan Sehun tertawa terbahak membuat Chanyeol tertawa tampa sebab .

"Yak! Yoda _Hyung_ ! Kenapa mobilnya lambat thekali ?" , Protes Sehun .

"Bahkan ini kecepatan penuh" , gerutu Chanyeol .

Taman Bermain

Nnnngggg...

Suara mobil Chanyeol membelah keheningan Taman bermain .

Mereka terlihat sangat manis sekarang , bagaimana tidak ! Mereka memakai jaket tebal dan _helm_ _Pink_ berkuping kelinci ah! Jangan lupakan pipi mereka dan hidung mereka yang sudah berwarna merah jambu karena kedinginan dan karena hal lain .

Sehun karena malu dengan suara mobil Chanyeol apalagi kecepatan mobilnya , Bagaimana tidak malu bahkan kecepatan mobil kalah dengan kecepatan orang berjalan .

Kai yang memang menikmati jalan - jalan sore kali ini meskipun kedinginan dan Chanyeol yang serius menyetir mobilnya .

"Eittss , itu kan...Jun !" , Panggil Chanyeol tiba-tiba saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan di Trotoar.

Sosok yang dipanggil tak menoleh..

"JUN ! YAK! JUN !" , Teriak Chanyeol .

"Yak _Hyung_ bagaimana Jun mau menoleh ! Thuara mobil mu mengalahkan teliakan mu"

"Siapa Jun ?" , Kai bingung .

"Dia anak dali kelath Kula-kula"

Kai menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memberengut .

"JUN ! YUHUUU~~~ JUN !" , Teriak Chanyeol lagi .

"Klakson saja Hyung", usul Kai .

Chanyeol memencet Klakson...

 **RROOOAARRRRR...**

Chanyeol , Sehun dan Kai berjengkit kaget dengan mata membulat .

Sementara...

"HUWAAAAA _EOMMMAAAA_ !" , Jun berlari terbirit-birit .

"Astaga jantung ku" , Kai mengusap Dadanya .

"Mobil mu benal-benal ajaib Hyung" , puji (?) Sehun .

Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya (pulang ke rumah Kai) dan bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan memencet Klakson lagi bahkan tidak akan menaiki Mobil Ajaib -nya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bosan..."

"Ne , tumben thekali Chan _hyung_ tidak kemali . Apa dia thakit ?"

"Tumben sekali kau menghawatirkannya hun"

Kai dan Sehun duduk di bangku didepan halaman rumah Sehun .

"Jadi sekarang kita main apa ?"

"Entahlah , aku bothan"

"ANNYEONG CINGUDEUL ~"

Kai dan Sehun menoleh...

Dan...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Chanyeol datang bersama 2 orang anak hmm.. kembar ?

Yang satu bersurai blonde berbadan mungil namun berisi dan yang satunya lagi bersurai coklat berbadan kurus dan tinggi seleher Chanyeol .

Mereka memakai pakaian ala _Vector Dispicable Me_ dengan topi hitam dipakai terbalik dan kacamata hitam bulat ah! Jangan lupakan dot berbentuk kumamon dan kuda .

"Kenalkan ! Meleka ell..."

Mereka melepas dot...

" _Annyeong_ ! Ceoneun Min Yoongi _imnida_ , kalian bitha memanggil ku THUGA THWAG ~~~"

" _Annyeong_ ! _Jeoneun_ Jung Hoseok _imnida_ , panggil aku J-HOPEEEEEE"

Mereka membuat pose yang...

eerrrr...

"Ppftt..Hahahahahaha" , tawa Sehun dan Kai berderai .

"Yak! Kenapa kalian tertawa ?"

"Ck! Meleka tak tau mode , cadi tak tau mode caman thekalang" , Ejek Yoongi.

"Kasihan" , Hoseok mendramatisir.

"Aigoo , lucunya . Mereka siapa mu Hyung ?" , tanya Kai yang gemas pada Yoongi .

"Meleka saudala ku , kelen bukan ?" , Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya .

Kai terus mencubit pipi Yoongi...

Dan...

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _EOMMA_ ! PIPI YOONGI TIDAK THWAG LAGI !"

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah meredakan tangisan Swag dari Suga , kini mereka tengah memikirkan apayang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Suga dan Jhope membuka kacamata mereka dengan memakainya dibelakang kepala.

"Yoong-eh-Suga apa kau sudah sekolah ?" , Kai membuka suara.

Mata Yoongi membola menatap Kai aneh , "thekolah ? makanan apa itu ?" , bingungnya.

"ppftt- Sekolah itu tempat belajal" , ucap Kai.

Yoongi mengangguk , "ohhh , thuga belum thekolah kata eomma thuga mathih kecil cadi tidak bitha thekolah" .

Kai mengangguk.

"bagaimana kalau kita blemain bola ? dilapangan ?" , usul Chanyeol.

Mereka tersenyum lebar – _kecuali Sehun-_ dan mengangguk riang.

" _Letth Go_ !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc-**

 **FYI ! ini sebenernya udah ku publish di WP tapi aku publish lagi disini karena ada request dari author sebelah yang minta dipublish disini. Dan kayaknya aku bakal pindah lapak buat FF yang di WP kesini plus kelanjutan dari semuanya.**

 **Ada sedikit yang aku revisi di ni FF.**

 **Btw aku berstatus SEMI HIATUS tapi aku maksimal-in bakal update tiap FF , apalagi sekarang mulai libur.**

 **Sorry for Typo**

 _ **See ya in my next update !**_

 _ **And don't forget to Reviews !**_


End file.
